Kanan's past
by Isabella Blackwood 12
Summary: I was Lost when Order 66 happened. I was looking for him and he was looking for me. Twins at birth and jedi's when taken to the temple. they're names are Kyra and Caleb Dume. now Caleb found his lost twin sister at last. been separate after the clone wars and Ahsoka took care of Kyra and continue to teach her the force. now the twins are back
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Proglue**

 _I was in the jedi temple before order 66 happened. I played with my Brother Caleb Dume. I was around 16 years old and me and him where close and no one dared separate me and him. The day of Order 66 came I was taken By Kenobi to live on Naboo for the time being and all I wanted to know if my brother was alive or not. I wanted a family and wanted my brother. Soon the time came for the surviving Jedi's to hide. My brother was looking for me. For years he never stopped looking for me. All I wanted was... Him. My twin brother, my only family I had left._

 **~Kanan's POV~**

I looked for my twin sister when order 66 happened. I never gave up hope. That day that hope that never died out was coming real. Sabine looked for some missions for us and she found that they had a prisoner by the name of Kyra Dume. My twin sister alive. She came and told us and I was shocked and tod Hera that him and Ezra will go in and get the prisoner that the empire held for 12 weeks. I was getting my twin sister back and I was super happy to have her back.

"Why should I let you and Ezra go first," said Hera.

"I'll tell you when me and Ezra come back with the prisoner," I said in a strong voice.

Hera just nodded and flew them in and told them 20 minutes then she sends in Zeb and Sebine. I nodded and off me and Ezra went. Ezra asked me and I rold him that I had a twin sister by the name Kyra Dume and that the prisoner being held here is my lost twin sister from Order 66. He nodded and we found the Cell and opened it to show a frighten girl. I could sense the force in her. I asked her, her name.

"Kyra Dume," said Kyra.

I couldn't believe i was going to say my real name in front of Ezra.

"I'm Caleb Dume your twin brother," I said.

She came over and hugged me and I hugged back. I carried her on my back and i hummed a melody that me and her knew from our mother.

 **~Kylie's POV~**

I was being carried and listening to a melody by my lost twin brother and I was super happy and I never gave up hope that he'd come for me. After all these years I was back with my brother.

"Caleb, thanks for coming back for me, I've missed you so much," I said.

He just smiled and we made it back to the ghost and to Hera's surprise, My brother was carrying me on his back and I fell asleep when I saw her. I was asleep for at least 7 to 9 hours and I was happy. Then I heard at least three voices. I heard my brother's voice, a young boy's voice and a twilek voice. I woke up soon after and asked where i was and got an answer by the twilek and I wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't. All my wounds were wrapped and I felt safe for once and wanted to stay with my brother. He had my sabers and I looked at my brother.

"You're on the ghost sister, you're safe you aren't in danger," said Kanan.

"Caleb who are these people," I asked confused.

"This is Hera and my padawan Ezra," Said Kanan.

"Hey, you must be Kyra Dume right," said Hera, "your brother told me about you."

"Hey there," said Ezra.

"Hey there," I said.

 _ **To be continue...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: joining the ghost crew**

The crew and Ezra shocked to see me and Kanan and me hug. Sabine wanted to know if we know each other. Kanan told Sabine that it had to wait. So the crew went to bed and Ezra stayed with me and Hera came with two pillows and a blanket. That first night, me and Ezra was out like a light and fell asleep.

"Night sis, I've missed you dearly," said Kanan.

"They will be ok Kanan. They need sleep," said Hera.

"Yeah, Its been 2 years since I last saw her," said Kanan.

"Get some rest ok Kanan," said Hera, Putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok Hera," said Kanan.

They soon left Me and Ezra in the medic bay and that night I had a nightmare that I hadn't had in 2 years. I thought about something when Ezra cried out to the others about me. Kanan rushes in first and Hera soon follows and took Ezra to another room. Kanan woke me up and I hugged Kanan and broke down in tears. Kanan comfort me the best way for a twin brother could do. Then I heard Kanan singing the lullaby I singed to him when we were at the temple.

" _calm down now little one,_

 _everything will be fine,_

 _you're not hurt, sick or having a nightmare,_

 _you're safe in my arms."_

I calmed down and I was happy that I found Kanan again. I calmed down and Kanan asked if I wanted to stay in his room with him. I nodded and wrapped my legs around him.

"Ok sister, Love you dearly," Said Kanan.

"love you too," I said with tiredness in my voice.

Kanan hummed the melody and made it to his room. Hera smiled as she and Ezra watched Kanan carry me to his room. Ezra yawns again and fell asleep on Hera. The next day, I wanted to stay sleeping when my brother woke up. He woke me up and he carried me on his back. There was a mission for Sabine, Zeb and Chopper. So they left and Hera checked my leg and it was healing and I had to stay off my leg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sabine's pov~**

I wanted to ask Kyra about her nightmare but she wouldn't talk to me and the crew besides Kanan, Hera and Ezra. I waited till they calmed down Kyra and I could ask Kanan what the heck happened to her last night. It took at least 3 hours. I was mad. I wanted answers to what the hell was going on. The door opened and out comes Kanan and Ezra. Hera stayed by Kyra. I asked Kanan and Ezra about last night and Ezra told me that it ws order 66. It haunted her I wanted to be there to help. But I didnt have time.

 **Ezra's pov~**

I thought about what Order 66 was and asked Kanan. Kanan told me to stop asking till then I had to wait. I never thought that him and his twin sister both survived. I would keep it in mind when everything is calm again. I went to mine and Zeb's room. Me and Zeb couldn't sleep and we kept thinking about what order 66 was. It was hard for me to get some sleep. So I went to check on Kanan's sister. I saw her awake.

"Hey Kyra, you can't sleep," I asked her.

"No, I can't. If you want to know about Order 66 I'll you," she said.

"Sure I would love to hear it. What something to drink and something to eat too," I asked again.

She nodded and we both went to the kitchen part of the ship. I made hot choco and had cut up fruit on a plate. I had her a cup of hot choco and set a plate down. She smiled, then told me about order 66. I listened and I felt sad that the jedi had to be murdered by the clones. I felt sad for her and Kanan. I told her that I lost my parents to the empire and out of nowhere she said that she would be my mother. I hugged her and cried.

 **Kylie's pov~**

I hugged Ezra back and we both had bad moments happened to us. Ezra wanted to sleep with me and I agreed and we finished up our drinks and fruit and went to the medic hall and went to sleep. The next day my brother came to check on me and saw Ezra sleeping next to me. Zeb soon came in and saw. Zeb asked Kanan what the heck happened and he said that Ezra came to me and slept next to me. They left the room and came to the kitchen and know what happened.

"I guess they had a late night snack with hot chocolate," Said Kanan.

"I guess so Kanan," said Hera.

After a while me and Ezra met the team and they told me that I can tell them anything if something was bothering me and I nodded. So I got use to the crew and being reunited with my twin. I smiled a lot and learn from Zeb about his weapon and hearing his stories, Sabine and know how to spraw paint, Chopper and Hera with the ship and I hang with Kanan.

 **10 weeks later~**

Me and Ezra stayed with the crew and I always stay behind with Hera and Ezra. I sat in my twins room and noticed he kept my sabers that I left behind in the temple for him to try and find me. I soon grabbed them and Kanan returned and saw me looking at my sabers.

"I kept them for you. I thought that if I find you I'll hand you your sabers," said Kanan.

"Thanks for keeping them Brother. I would like to stay with you in your room," I said smiling.

He nodded and told me that I need new clothes. I nodded and went with him to get new clothes. Sabine came with to get new spraw paint. I thought about get armor for the outfit and asked Sabine to spraw paint it for me and she nodded.


End file.
